


stalk

by INMH



Series: hc_bingo fanfiction fills 2019 [10]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Stalking, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Meg is nearly caught.





	stalk

_Ding!_  
  
The generator springs to life, lighting up with a wonderful- and very loud- noise.  
  
And almost immediately, the heartbeat starts:  
  
**_ba-bump._**  
  
**_ba-bump._**  
  
**_ba-bump._**  
  
_He’s close._  
  
Meg slowly, carefully, crawls away from the generator, tucks herself in-between a pair of rocks nearby. She bends her head between her legs and covers it with her arms- she fears her hair will catch the light and make her visible. Thank God she had resisted the impulse to dye it bright blue a few months back.  
  
She curls in on herself, trying to make herself as small and unnoticeable as possible. The heartbeat increases, and she presses her mouth into her knee. She can’t breathe too loudly, can’t make a sound- just one sound too loud will be enough for him to hear. And while this hiding place keeps her from being seen too clearly, it’s also impossible to escape from if he spots her and tries to pull her out.  
  
**_ba-bump._**  
  
**_ba-bump._**  
  
**_ba-bump ba-bump ba-bump._**  
  
**_babumpbabumpbabump-_**  
  
There he is.  
  
She peeks, sees him in the sliver of vision she allows herself: It’s the mutant, the Hillbilly, the one with the warped face and the skin that’s stretched out and webbed in all the wrong places. He moves at an uneven, loping pace- Meg’s never stopped long enough to look, but she assumes there’s something wrong with one (or both) of his legs. He peers at the functioning generator and makes a confused, guttural sound- he kicks it, and Meg flinches, terrified that he’ll break it.  
  
It doesn’t. The Hillbilly lets out a louder sound of frustration, and swings at the generator with his hammer- again, it goes undamaged, and Meg is both confused and so, _so_ grateful. Her limbs are starting to ache from the pain of keeping herself still and silent; she’s so accustomed to unrestrained movement, to jogging, running, _sprinting_ whenever it suits her, and having to stay still and silent is a milder form of torture she is wholly unaccustomed to. The terror of having him so close and being unable to bolt is making her feel sick.  
  
The Hillbilly lifts his head, sniffs the air, and starts looking around at the ground, searching. Meg’s heart pounds wildly as he paces far too near to her hiding place. Can he smell her? Has she left some trace of herself behind?  
  
He’s so close.  
  
He’s _so_ close.  
  
Meg shuts her eyes, trembling.  
  
_Please, please, please don’t see me._  
  
**_Please._**  
  
She’s seen what happens to the ones that go on the hooks.  
  
She doesn’t want to die.  
  
Not like that.  
  
The Hillbilly creeps closer, bent over so low he could be on his hands and knees. Maybe it’s nothing to do with Meg: Maybe he’s just learned, after God-only-knew how long he’d spent in this hell, new and effective ways of stalking and catching his prey. Maybe he has his own ways apart from the Entity’s assistance to track and hunt.  
  
He’s so close.  
  
He’s _too fucking close_ , and Meg is panicking.  
  
_I have to run, I have to go now, I have to try or he’s just going to reach in here and grab me and yank me out and then I’ll go on a hook the way that boy did earlier and that spider-monster ‘Entity’ will take me to hell. I don’t want to die, I don’t want to die, I don’t want to **die-**_  
  
**_BRRROOOM._**  
  
A generator booms in the distance: Someone’s messed up.  
  
The Hillbilly straightens up, alert. And then he lets out a snarl, a little war cry, before lifting his hammer and charging off towards the sound.  
  
The heartbeat slows, recedes, and then disappears completely.  
  
Meg lets out a long, _long_ breath. She is alive and unharmed, and she should feel worse that another one of the innocents in this place is being tracked now, but all she can think is _thank God I’m not dead._  
  
She waits a solid ten minutes before coming out. She briefly hears the heartbeats again and stays put until they disappear. When Meg finally pulls herself out from between the rocks, her legs are as shaky as a newborn calf’s.  
  
She is alive.  
  
Meg hugs the wall, gives herself one angle she can’t be ambushed on.  
  
Then she runs in search of another generator.  
  
-End


End file.
